Cupid's Secret realm
by Ratchetfan234
Summary: Lately on the news young girls have been dying for almost no explanation though medical science. Kai Mimegemus was just a geek who ended up at a academy for future rich kids. He runs a website meant for students to find their special someone. Till a being from another dimension disguised as a dog named joker says he must help make girls fall in love with him to save them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rebirth of the angel cupid

my life is good in my own opinion, However except how im constantly always insulted but I could careless about what people think after all im the might angel cupid. I'm the one that setup people together here in teckio academy its a private school with a large campus. The schools most popular couple between searh liss and robert waynes is because I set them up together. I'm a puzzle freak to others im just that guy in class who plays with rubix cubes, Chinese wooden puzzle and other types of puzzles. I obtain my knowledge of dating through romance novels. I set the students here a the academy though my website called cupid .net. This academy is really for the rich not the I can swim in money rich just the I have a 3 floored house rich. I'm here because out of 500 students who took a test I was the only one who passed the academy's test and received a 4 year scholarship. Naturally most of the students here are bill gate's waiting to happen most of them could careless about their grades are since they will inherit their parents business's or money. This school needs me to keep them as ranked 13th in the whole would. The students here are middle-high class,some are high class here but not that common.

My name is Kai Mimegemus (me-meg-e-us), im a sophomore and 16 years old.

Im a simple American boy with some Greek, Bolivian, and french backgrounds. I'm sitting right here and my school buildings roof with a flower garden I setup. Its a little girly but it clams me. My site is based on the female student submitting their information and a profile picture their email and thats it but its different for the guys. I just help them get the girl they desire there's only a 25% success rate since the guy don't always listen to me until they learn the hard way by not listening to my advice. Since im good chums with the principal the guy who started this school I have access to their student I.d numbers and use that as a fail safe so no girl finds out about the true way my site works. I decide to pull out my laptop and open the messages I received form guys asking me to set them with the girl they want.I then see a special message HELPHELP!

Dear cupid

I hear you can set up anyone with their perfect match but can you set yourself up with different specific girls. If you complete my challenge you shall be greatly rewarded with your assistance.

This message expires in 5 days so chant this if you accept. Let those girls who face broken hearts against the walls let me cupid protect people's true love.

From

Joker, the Angel

I stop to think to my self the numerous reasons why I should even accept this challenge. But then I start to recall a most recent memory about how in homeroom there I was siting at my desk minding my own business with the infamous wes triplet sisters were having a conversation about me. The first sister was maya wes who was the is the co captain of the lacrosse teams she has outstanding athletic ability but is not that intelligent she usually gets C's and D's in grades she almost refuses the study for exams obviously the rebellious type. Then there's the manager of the lacrosse team moya wes. She intelligent but has very poor athletic ability. She helps the team plan out their strategy. Then there's the star of the lacrosse team who is the captain. May wes the only really way you can tell them apart is the little face paint they usually wear. May has the sun under her left eye. Maya has the moon under her left eye and moya has two tears shape paintings under her eyes.

"oh my god" says maya " the puzzle freak is still there"

"does he even have a life" says moya

" I bet even cupid can't help him" says may

At that point I was piss off I was full of rage

"oh yea I'll prove it" I Scream " I can so get a girlfriend"

"Let those girls who face broken hearts against the walls let me cupid protect people's true love." ` `

A small light descendents from the sky and I small shape slow rides down to my location After the light fades away I look down only to see a small dog, a beagle

"hello Its a honor to be assigned to work with the fabled cupid angel of love and hearts"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

One boy + one dog = two cupids

"sorry" the small dog said.

I wasn't mind blown but I felt like I should have been Maybe I should stop reading fantasy novels. It probably not a healthy hobby now that I think about it.

"i was going to make a scene with a powerful thunder strike but the chief said you may die from a heart attack."the dog says "oh my names joker, just a side note"

I was still trying to process the whole alien like light and and a dog descending form the sky. I pick up the dog and he asks what I am doing. I trying to see if he really is talking and open its mouth to check its teeth. Joker is a beagle, a solider type ( a beagle with no black spots). After I finally finish I put the joker down and fall down and sit down crossing the feet.

"oh" joker says.

"you doing that thing" he says then hmm's trying to remember what he whats to say.

"your trying to process all of the following events in your head" I shake my head to respond yes

"you have been chosen to save the life's of girls who are... infected. Long ago 2000 years ago a infection had spread in girls hearts, every 1000 years the infection is growing again and just like my and your ancestor. We must help girls by fixing their corrupted hearts. I sure you've seen or heard how girls are dying of unknown reasons. The reason is because there's is tumor like substance in their hearts,growing eating their souls by feeding on their problems and eventually leaving them dead with no life left. The only way to remove the tumor is to solve their problems and make them fall in love with you...or someone else either way works."

I finally snap out of my trance and snicker and laugh at his little story that he probably expects my to believe.

"whats in it for me you stupid me, so what if they die frankly now that you tell me im starting to wish certain girls were infected."

"Well when the disease dies out, all you helped out will be granted their wishes , desires, and dreams" says joker

I grab him and quick shout "what" and shake him. As I shake him he speaks and say "well are rules about wishes like no reviving the dead" "please stop, im gonna vomit" then I stop and put him down. I begin to snicker and think a list of all my wishes.

"do you accept or no"

"of course I do you mutt" I shout

"OK, he says" he and then a small gauntlet appears on my left arm. It was sliver and there was a circular shape at the center of the back hand. Joker called it the gauntlet mark 3 build for humans to show us the heart of the girls. The age range of girls effected are around 14 to 23 years. It has many features which we can discuss or you can read the manual.

"I read the manual at night. But surly you already met a girl with a infected heart so lead the way and I'll see what I can do"

Eventually after getting off the roof and walking across campus . He was sniffing tracking the scent of the girl with a infected heart. The dog leads me to the academy library with was huge a Little larger then a mall. I noticed how no one is noticing joker so after awhile I assume joker must be invisible. He scratches the door and I open it. After wondering around the library I see the one face I perhaps never want to see ever again. In the area I was there was only one girl, and She was my childhood friend who I haven't spoken to since she moved here.I casually walk behind a shelf and observer her. Her name was Julie Noel. She was reading the book called "how the dragon was tricked and other stories" and I was surprised. She hated reading fantasy books, why would she start reading them and when. In my opinion she first was a picture perfect spokes girl to represent a normal girl. I can't believe she my conquest target usually its a monodere or some athlete in most book I read involving guy and a harem. OK the first step is to find a label for her. I can label her as a childhood friend and there are usually numerous of events with a childhood friend since they are a friend you've known them your whole life. But my relationship with her has greatly diminished it with take forever to rebuild our relationship. Especially since she has Androphobia.

"cupid?"

"my names not cupid it Kai. Kai Mimegeus"

"Kai, aim your gauntlet at her" joker say

why do i feel under his control. Having no choice i push aside a row of books and aim the gauntlet at Julie. a sky blue light shines from my gauntlet to Julie. Soon after the light diminishes a hologram pops up displaying her heart. Its a just a simple pink heart in 4 different pieces and 3 puzzle pieces missing from her heart. each piece was labeled with a gets up and then i see a chance. She begins climbing the stairs to return the book to its shelf

"joker go trip her"

"what"

"just do it" i quietly shout

i quietly follow behind as joker pushes Julie's front left leg and see falls, only to be caught by me. Its a perfect yet cliche event in books and manga.I caught her embracing her for around 5 seconds while she looks at me and pushes me down the stairs. I fell painfully down 7 stairs chanting "ow,uh damit"After that i got up and went back up. As she tried to thank me i called her useless and she got so angry she push me down and i felt even more pain and she angrily climb up the stairs.I lay on the floor

"And thus concludes chapter 2"

"what are you about" says joker

"I'm looking at this conquest as if its a romance novel. I'm the protagonist and Julie's the conquest target."

"why chapter two"

"my past with Julie is chapter one all those childhood memories. Chapter two is nothing more then the reunion between two close friends"

Joker just sits just as if he's questioning me.


End file.
